Description Drabbles
by kathrynw221291
Summary: a collection of drabbles describing hank, alex, erik and charles. various pairings. excerpt from a conversation where i was asked to describe them in prose form.


**Warnings: little bit of smutty suggestion in a few places, boy/boy stuff**

**Pairings: hank/Alex, hank/Raven, Erik Charles, Charles/moira, Alex/Sean**

**Summary: basically a bit of an excerpt from a pm conversation with a fellow fanfic reader/author 'Beizanten' where she asked me to describe Charles, Erik, Hank (pre and post Beast) and Alex. This is what I wrote in response to the request.**

ERIK DESCRIPTION: Erik was sitting in a chair, corduroy-covered legs spread apart as he smirked, his sideways grin bearing a few of his pearly-white teeth. His pink lips drawn thin against those teeth of his, a slight glazing of stubble covering his strong jaw line. His grayish blue eyes sparkled with delight as the edges crinkled up with his smile. He inclined his head to Charles, who was sitting on the other side of the room teaching Alex to play chess. The blonde really wasn't getting it. Charles caught the metal-manipulators eye and blushed a little at the intensity of the look he was receiving. When Erik nodded his caramel hair, which was cropped fairly short but was longer and wavy on top, fell forwards, a gingery lock falling over the older man's forehead. Damn why was Erik so distracting when Charles was trying to concentrate?

CHARLES DESCRIPTION: Moira watched Charles as he talked to the parents of a mutant child they were trying to get to join them at the mansion. He was a smooth operator; there was no doubt about it. And he was attractive enough for the silky voice and flattery to actually work though. If she hadn't wanted to seriously talk to him that night in the bar his little 'groovy mutation' spiel would have talked her into his bed in a second. His chocolate brown hair was pushed back from his forehead, falling down past his small delicate ears in waves. It was naturally highlighted in places, as sunlight poured through the window it caught the highlights and they shone brightly. Moira just wanted to run her hands through it, and grip it tightly. It looked soft and so touchable. His intense blue eyes were staring into the mother's face as she talked about her son's mutation, if only Charles would look at moira like that. She could drown in those depths of azure blue. And that little crease that appeared between his eyebrows when he concentrated? So adorable. Moira had once thought she'd like to lick between his eyebrows. While the professor was so smart and intelligent and knew so much and had been working for years, his skin still managed to look flawlessly young, and supple too. And his plump lips would be so soft to kiss, or just to touch with her fingertips. But she soon forgot her attraction to the man when Erik would level her with a possessive glare and steal the telepath's attention away.

PRE-BEAST HANK: raven was sitting at the table in the lab, listening to hank explain his way through a scientific experiment. She wasn't really listening; she was just staring at the creamy-skinned boy as he pottered about with the chemicals and test tubes. His large reddish lips moved expertly around all the long words, pouting out and stretching as they fell from his mouth with ease. His jaw moving a mile a minute explaining everything. Every few minutes he would stop talking and smile up at her flashing his small perfectly-shaped teeth, which set a fire in her belly. He crouched down so he was at eye level with the test tubes and poured some liquid into them. All raven could think about was how cute he looked in his thick framed glasses. He wore them all the time and as he spoke or laughed they would wiggle around on the bridge of his nose, and he would unconsciously push them back up, blushing a little. Also the glasses were quite magnified so they made his gorgeous blue eyes look even more inviting. His hair was a little longer than normal so it kept falling across the lenses, raven's finger's twitched to try and push it back and cord through the brown locks, but she clenched her fist to stop herself. Damn hank and being so obliviously attractive all the time.

BEAST HANK: hank stared at his new appearance in the mirror of the bathroom he shared with Alex. He wasn't sure what to make of the new face that looked back at him. At first he had hated it; it signified his failure to redeem himself of the burden of his mutation. And it meant that he could never be accepted into society as 'normal'. But after a lot of thought he decided that, like Alex said, he looked more 'badass' now. It showed that he was proud of himself and his powers, and he could still be himself in this new skin. He lifted a blue clawed hand and rubbed it over his face, under his golden-yellow eyes and down over his high cheekbones. He poured himself a glass of water and lifted it to his full-lips, which were now a purplish colour after the transformation. Turning his head side to side he examined his face again. He did this every day when he woke and every night before sleeping. He couldn't really believe it was even him under all the blue skin and thick fur. His hair was courser and thicker than it had ever been before, and blue like everything else. He didn't notice Alex come into the room behind him, so hank jumped when the blonde spoke up.

"I meant it when I said you looked badass, you know?" the deep voice of his friend drawled, echoing of the tiled walls.

Alex's gaze met hank's in the mirror and Hank smiled at him, a genuine grin that exposed slightly pointed teeth. The blonde smiled back and placed a hand on Hank's broad shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Thanks, Alex. Coming from you that actually means a lot."

ALEX DESCRIPTION: Sean was sitting on the sofa in the mansion living room, listening to some music when Charles and Erik walked into the room with another boy following them.

"This is Alex summers; we just picked him up from the prison. Don't scare him off Sean, and don't bust his eardrums either. Okay?" Erik said, smiling and patting Alex on the shoulder as he and Charles turned and left the room. Alex raised a hand and formed the peace symbol with his fingers; Sean waved his own hand in reply. Banshee leaned back into the soft cushions and chanced an up-and-down look at the new boy, damn! He was hot.

His style was pretty basic, a dark red plaid shirt, biker boots and jeans and a leather jacket. He had an affected way of standing too; with his hips jutted out forwards, his hip bones showing through the thin fabric of his shirt. Sean's eyes finally made their way up to Alex's face, not missing the sizeable bulge in the jeans the blonde was sporting, but he decided not to dwell on that just yet. So, back to his face. His grayish eyes were looking away from the ginger boy and out of the window, the small panes reflected in the heavy-set eyes, and Sean just wanted to stare into them forever. They were framed by golden blonde eyebrows and high cheekbones. However his face was a little marred by the thoughtful frown that appeared on the boy's face as he was obviously contemplating the change in circumstance. Sean watched as his prey moved to sit in the wide windowsill, leaning his head against the wall and pulling his knees up to his chest. At the back of his mind banshee was thinking about what presents he could possibly buy Charles and Erik for bringing this beautiful man into his life. He'd probably go for some massive bars of chocolate, and then he could keep a bit of it for himself that he could melt and pour over Alex's naked chest to lick off while the blonde thrust his lithe hips in and out of- yeah he was getting a little carried away already, he hadn't even spoken to him yet.

**Hopefully this is okay. Just a few little drabbles.**


End file.
